The Tale of a Rather Good Friendship
by Knubbins
Summary: My first fanfic ,so it might not be good- Stiles has probably always had a thing for Scott, even throughout their childhood. He's always observed how Scott's body curves, how toned his muscles are how each vein sticks out, the cute way his hair curls, how uneven his jawline is. He notices everything about him, he can't help it though he doesn't even want to, it. Just. Happens
1. Hand in Mine

The Tale of a Rather Good Friendship.

A Sciles fan fiction.

Intro:  
Stiles has probably always had a thing for Scott, even throughout their childhood. He's always observed how Scott's body curves, how toned his muscles are how each vein sticks out, the cute way his hair curls, how uneven his jawline is. He notices everything about him, he can't help it though he doesn't even want to, it. Just. Happens.

Notes:  
This is my first fanfic and it's definitely smut, I hope you all think it's killer!

Scott's P.O.V

Chapter one-

"Hey, Stiles!" The brown-eyed boy with the light, chocolate colored skin, called out to his counter part. His partner in crime. He was jogging down the hall heading to him with a smile on his face, displaying his perfect white teeth.  
"Uh, um. Hey, Scott." Stiles said seeming slightly nervous and tense, he even slightly choked on getting out the slap-dash greeting. The tall, lanky, milk white skinned boy was too jittery to notice the giant smile on his friends face. And he had no idea what it was for, little did he know it's because Scott found his actions oh-so-fucking cute. Scott managed to notice his giant smile, looking like a five year old being offered candy, or a toy. It was too big to not be noticed, but he just couldn't shut off this happy feeling. He couldn't tell why? Was it the way Stiles made him feel? Was is the way he looked? _Was it the way he looked?_ Scott instantly thought of some rather graphic things, just floating through his head, knowing they would never ever be lived. These feelings were so strong, did they get stronger when he was around Stiles? It kind of disappointed him knowing it would never happen, Stiles wasn't gay. Was he?

Stiles P.O.V

Stiles noticed the Latino boys smile, he noticed it with a curiosity that led him to think it was surely about Alison. Did they get back together? That though took a toll on his mood, he thought what he wanted would never happen.  
"So, what do you want to do?" He being the first to strike up a conversation. The thoughts of Allison and Scott still a freshly burned wound on his heart, but he decided it's be better than naught to at least keep Scott as his best friend.  
"How about a video game marathon, or a movie? Y'know what ever, we don't really hang out anymore." It's true with the pack shit to deal with, and trying not to be killed every other second. "Either is fine, or anything really. I've been so bored." He continued, Stiles hoping that something would happen soon. _Something _leading to some thoughts that he felt wouldn't happen.

***~*~*~*~*~* **_  
Sometime later  
__***~*~*~*~*~*  
**_"What should we do now?" Scott asked Stiles. Stiles was still thinking about Scott in ways he shouldn't. He hasn't been able to stop since he started to think about it hours ago, it seemed like years. But nonetheless he just had the thought of bending him over a chair or being bent over himself. Stiles had been beaten at Mario Kart at least one thousand times. He still had the thought of taking Scotts mouth in his and just kissing for as long as he could hold the air in his lungs before he needed more to stay conscious.

"Still up for movies? I could probably find one on my laptop." Stiles mood had been slightly lifted so he decided now was the perfect time to joke around, Lord knows why.  
"Knowing you probably gay porn or something, like 'Derek Bones Isaac'." Stiles said feigning a laugh feeling a strong wave of regret wash over him after saying that.


	2. As it Boils Over The Brink

The Tale of a Rather Good Friendship.

A Sciles fan fiction.

Intro:  
Stiles has probably always had a thing for Scott, even throughout their childhood. He's always observed how Scott's body curves, how toned his muscles are how each vein sticks out, the cute way his hair curls, how uneven his jawline is. He notices everything about him, he can't help it though he doesn't even want to, it. Just. Happens.

Notes:  
This is the second addition to 'Hand in Mine' called 'As It Boils Over The Brink'

Chapter Two-  
Scotts P.O.V

Scott started to lush rather hard, feeling his cheeks turn a dull crimson color, as he was thinking 'I'd probably be up for if the people were switched out' He began to think about Stiles and himself he pictured himself being bottom, he'd wondered what it would've felt like? Did it really hurt? Questions he felt would never be answered. He was mumbling something about it under his breath. He was thankful Stiles didn't have any super hearing allowing him to hear his heartbeat, or a amazing fucking nose, to sniff out his obvious –and continuously growing- erection. He's trying to push the thought to the back of his head.  
"What'd you say, buddy?" Stiles asked a little after figuring out he couldn't decipher the array of mumbles that came out of his best friends mouth.  
"How about a horror movie or something?" He responded watching the pale rosy skinned boy ever-so-slightly. Stile began searching through blogs and movie sites.  
"We could watch Sinister?"  
"What's it about?"  
"A weird demon possesses kids and gets them to kill their families while a various amount of fucked up shit happens to said family. It came out of the movie reels they found when they moved into the new house. Seems like it would be good." Stiles said excitedly.  
"Sure if you want to watch it. I'm fine with whatever." Scott replied blandly, his thoughts traveling elsewhere and his eyes venturing to Stiles lips. Noticing the moles near his mouth, the color stiles lips were, how cute they actually were. He was left to his own thoughts and fantasies for a bit then he snapped out of it when he heard Stiles begin to speak.  
"Hey, dude. What's wrong? You seem 'kinda distant and you have been for a while. You seemed happy earlier, was that about Allison?" He asked giving off a pained look that Scott saw.  
"No, nothing really. Allison and I are 'just friends' so I don't think that's going anywhere soon. And I was happy to see you earlier, we hadn't really hung out recently. I'm just distracted right now just thinking." He gave Stiles a moment to consider what he wanted to ask next.  
"Do you need a hug or something?" Stiles said positioning his arms in a way suggesting Scott could cradle there for a bit.  
"C'mon you know you want to!" He began jokingly. And soon enough Scott actually hugged him. All that was going through his head was 'I didn't know Stiles smelled so fucking good.' He said as he nuzzled in the crescent shaped part of Stiles neck. He moved back enough so they could see each others face and look each other in the face. Scott started to blush again feeling the familiar crimson feeling rise up to his cheeks, he was about to close the space but was cut off by Stiles who's lips crashed into his own. After what seems like eternity the break, and Stiles runs out of his room and locks himself in the bathroom.

Stiles P.O.V

'Why the fuck did I just do that' is all that's going through Stiles head right now.  
"I'm sorry." He repeated stifling a cry. It was the spur of the moment, and he just noticed how cute Scott looked. And all those images running through his head. He felt it would be a good idea. He's burning in a shade of scarlet his face redder than the blood running through his veins. Scott came rushing toward the door, but he didn't break it open like they both know he could. "It's okay. Really. But why'd you do it?" Scott asked Stiles hoping for it to calm him down. "I did it because-"


	3. It's Really quite Pleasant

Stiles P.O.V

Chapter Three-

"It's because..." He can't finish the sentence. Stiles' heart is still racing, beating a billion miles per hour; his head is still swimming in the thoughts of what he just did. What it would lead up to. What would he lose? He thinks he's having a panic attack, but it's not that. He's full of adrenaline. He might be scared, but for some weird reason this entices him, it makes him feel worse about the whole ordeal. He can hear a knock on the door followed by "Stiles, open the door! Please! It's okay!" Where is his ad when he needed him? He could shoo away the prying McCall. After what seems to be an hour or so he unlocks the door, sees no Scott in sight. Stiles heads to his room. To clear his head, maybe cry more, maybe sleep it off and make pretend of the whole situation.

Scotts P.O.V  
Scott can hear Stiles walking toward his room. Scott shuffles to the side of the door, not completely sure on what he's going to do about the thing that happened not even half an hour ago. He tries not to think of the bad things that could happen, he tries to just let his feelings out, but he knows if he does there will be no going back. Will Stiles share the same feelings? Was it just the spur of the moment for Stiles? You know Stiles, just a horny sixteen year old, anything can turn him on. 'He wasn't in control of his actions' He thought to himself. 'He was just doing it because the moment seemed right.' Scott thought these painful things tearing him from the inside out, he wants Stiles to return his feelings, but he doesn't want to complicate things between their friendship. It wouldn't work anyway, he's Scott and Stiles is, well, Stiles. Right? This is how things should be, no trying to make your best friend since birth fall madly in love with you as you him. '_Tap, tap, tap…' _ Scott could hear Stiles nearing the room. He stopped by the door.  
"Hey, Scott. If you're still here. And I didn't completely gross you out. I'd like to say I'm sorry." Stiles started to walk around into his room.  
"You still there, buddy?" Scott noticed him starting to look around and walked toward him.  
"I'm sorry I really-" Stiles was cut off by Scotts mouth over taking his. A clash of teeth, partially because it took Stiles by surprise. Scott was getting worked up by how good Stiles tasted, smelled and how he felt with Stiles lips against his own. Scott pulled away from the kiss.  
"I told you. It was okay. I know I should've told you how I felt. I love you and I think about you a lot. The majority of the time in _that_ way." Scott said, he felt slightly nervous. But he also knew he was telling the person he loved.  
"That way? What do you mean?" Scott was pretty sure Stiles had an image of what he meant. The bending over things, being fucked relentlessly. By both parties. He had thoughts of cuddling afterward and various other things.

Stiles P.O.V

"Um, can you. Like, maybe. Show me what you meant." Stiles said quietly turning a shade of blood red.  
He felt himself heat up and he felt the thing in his pants getting harder, and thicker.  
"O-okay." Scott said quickly, he kissed Stiles, tasting as much of him as he could in that moment. His hands began at Stiles' face and traveled down to his thighs. Stiles noticed, and appreciated the movement with a soft, low moan, escaping the confines of his throat. Stiles made more low moaning noises as the kiss deepened. And as Scott slipped his hand in stiles jeans, Stiles made a noise he would've regretted had his father been there. He stopped kissing, and let his head fall back as Scott jerked him lazily, he was just allowing himself to enjoy it. It was his first time. With anyone. He was allowed to enjoy this as much as possible, right?

But that's when it happened. Scott put his mouth around Stiles and he moaned as loud as he possibly could've on his own. The sound causing Scott to release a growl of his own around Stiles, making him moan even louder than he thought possible. Then Scott begins to take his pants down to place them around his thighs and jerk himself then Stiles asks  
"So can we-


	4. So Many Bright Lights to Cast a Shadow

Stiles P.O.V

"So can we, I don't know. Maybe like go a little further. I don't mean that it doesn't feel good, because it's awe-HOLY SHIT" Stiles felt something cold on his ass. It had to be the lube he kept in his drawer. Why did Scott know that? 'I know we've been friends forever, but I don't know why he knew where that was, when did he even get it? I don't care anymore though it feels fucking awesome.'  
"You okay?" Scott asked to make sure he was able to proceed. This wasn't his first time with someone; well it was with a guy at least.  
"Y-yeah, I-it's really cold. It f-feels awesome though. Keep going." Stiles were beginning to understand why so many people were bottoms, a question he never understood.

Scotts' P.O.V

Scott couldn't help but notice the sounds his best friend, - boyfriend?-, was making. They were all really hot to him. Scott had planned out the whole thing at least a hundred and one times. He'd go on fucking Stiles first, because he was experienced in the field of sex. Even if it'd only been with one person. Then he'd allow Stiles a chance to try and open him up and do the same. He wondered how it felt. It looked like it felt good, from the expression on Stiles' face. He could feel the heat radiating off of it when he went in for a kiss to silence him for a short moment. The came Stiles' voice  
"Can you add another finger, please?" Stiles voice was breaking in between words, and Scott hadn't even noticed he already had two fingers working on Stiles. Scott was trapped in his thoughts and all of his wolf-y powers going berserk. He could smell the closeness of Stiles impending release. He gripped Stiles at the base of his cock.  
"Not yet, save that for later. For me." After about five more minutes of working Stiles open he began to kiss Stiles again.  
"Can you, like, start already?" Stiles voice came out shaky. And with that Scott was giving a generous amount of lube to himself and pushing in.  
"You okay, buddy?" He said as he was half way inside Stiles.  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine. And don't c-call me buddy with your dick already inside of me." Stiles let out stammering and blush which Scott was extremely hot.  
"Sorry." Scott said as he bottomed out, he sat there for a moment for Stiles to adjust to the thing that has been buried inside of him. Stiles voice came back for a short moment.  
"Start moving, please." And Scott did just that. He started with a slow steady pace, making sure Stiles wasn't in any form of pain. It felt so good for Scott, the way Stiles was just pulling him in, and the way it felt, the tight heat around him was enough to drive him insane. Even the noises Stiles were making the 'OH's and 'AH's and cries of ecstasy. They were enough to bring Scott over the edge, but Scott had more stamina than that. He kept going in and out, making Stiles moan and arch under him.

Stiles' P.O.V

Stiles was a mess, he was writhing under Scott, he was glad he was on his back. He doesn't think he might've been able to stay up on his knees without falling apart. He noticed that Scott was coming undone after a while. Stiles decided to see what he could do to make Scott make a noise just as loud as his own. Stiles thought about trying to tighten himself around Scott. Stiles was happy about what he just accomplished he pulled out a growl of sorts from Scott, his hair dripping with sweat, much like Stiles own. Their bodies were getting sticky and soon enough he felt Scott nearing the edge.  
"M'so close Stiles. I'm going to pull out." After a couple more thrusts Scott did pull out, leaving Stiles with a feeling of emptiness. Stiles is still traveling back from cloud nine, never did he think bottoming could feel so good.  
"Why did you s-stop?" Stiles voice suggesting a tone of annoyance. He saw Scott naked, covered in sweat holding the bottle of lube toward him.  
"I didn't want you to feel bad, so I decided we'd both bottom once." Stiles grabbed the bottle of lube as Scott began to lie on his back. He poured some on his fingers and Scotts hole, working Scott the same as Scott did him.  
"Dude, this feels f-fucking awesome." Scott said, as Stiles was working in a second finger. Scott feels extremely tight around Stiles' fingers.  
"You okay?" Stiles asked, slowing his fingers slightly. Rubbing around looking for the spot Scott hit while fucking him not even 10 minutes before.  
"Yeah, d-don't slow down though, It feels a-amazing." Stiles kept his fingers moving at a fast pace then he hit the spot that made Scotts back arch so hard he thought it could've broken.  
"H-holy shit do that again!" Scott said almost out of breath. And Stiles rubbed, poked, and prodded that spot causing Scott to moan uncontrollably. Stiles was enjoying the noises Scott was making as a reaction to what he was doing.  
"You ready?"  
"Y-yes, hurry up and do it."  
Stiles gave him a sensible amount of lube and started to push into Scott, He threw his head back, noting fucking someone is just as awesome as being fucked. He began to keep pace, closing his eyes, and enjoying this as much as he could. He loved the pull Scott gave, the grip that was on his dick as he fucked Scott. Speeding up ever so slightly and repeatedly hitting Scotts' prostate on purpose. He could tell that Scott was about to finish. The way he was arching under Stiles, moaning and writhing. He could tell Scott was in pure ecstasy. Stiles noticed Scott was tightening around his cock, he could tell he was really close. He decided to grab hold of Scotts' dick and help him get off.  
"O-Oh fuck, Stiles!" Scott let out moaning as he started to cum, and Stiles couldn't hold on much longer either. With a few more sharp thrusts Stiles came inside of Scott, making Scott feel slightly filled up. After a while Stiles pulled out and he lies there with Scott on his arm. They're both tired out. Both sticky with sweat and Scotts' semen on their stomachs'.

"What does this make us? We've definitely crossed the line of 'Best Friends'." Stiles said, Rubbing circles in the crook of Scott's neck.  
"Do we need a label? Are we boyfriends, mates or something?" Scott said thinking.  
"For now we're just us."  
"I love you." Stiles said, he didn't stutter or falter or even choke on his words.  
"I love you, too. Now go to sleep, I'm tired." Scott said nuzzling himself into Stiles neck. 


End file.
